


Gay

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Rose is gay
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Gay

ROSE: im gay  



End file.
